


Please Return the Equipment in One Piece

by RoEstel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - DGSE, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 现代AU，军需官！E与特工！R，还有ABC的其他人一起，在DGSE，Directorate-General for External Security，法国外部安全总局故事，走正剧向。关于怀疑论者是如何建立信仰的故事，参杂了很多巧合。标题来自007 Skyfall
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 上

“不，我才是皮拉德斯*，飞儿，我才是。”

军需处主管高高地挑起了眉毛：“虽然我不屑于承认，但你的确知道从一般角度来说，你们外勤特工才是任务主体对吧。”

“你想让我发表一段对于皮拉德斯在故事里几乎被忽略了这件事的看法吗？”

“还是免了，”公白飞投降般地举起手，“但起码皮尔特·拉斯特曼画过俄瑞斯忒斯与皮拉德斯在祭坛前争执谁去死这件事*。”

“哈，说到那个的话，我和安灼拉就不适合被称为俄瑞斯忒斯与皮拉德斯了——自然会是我去死，没什么好吵的，又或者是面对伊菲革涅那次，那可怜的姐姐也用不着被蒙在鼓里了。啊，坚毅而机智的俄瑞斯忒斯，确是阿伽门农的好儿子！”格朗泰尔颇为危险地在椅子上斜向后靠到一个只一条椅子腿支撑的姿势，一手扶着公白飞的办公桌晃悠着，“若是将安灼拉比作俄瑞斯忒斯——我是说放弃把我比作皮拉德斯的那部分的话——倒也还不赖，但我还是更倾心把我那一点都不可亲可爱的军需官比作给俄瑞斯忒斯降下神谕的那位……”

“是是是，阿波罗，全军需处都知道这事儿。”DGSE史上最年轻的军需处主管瞟了一眼格朗泰尔扶着自己办公桌的那只手，可能带着点洁癖的意味，“毕竟你是那个在苏格兰的那次大任务的通讯时第一次在背景里见到安灼拉就不顾当时全后勤几乎都在关注任务进展的情形，跟咏叹调一样高声喊了光明之神的名字的家伙。”

“喊一喊兴许是有消灾解难的功效哩，那次任务最后可是成功完成了。”格朗泰尔把自己转到一个与公白飞的眼神交流断开的角度，“总之，我只是个连皮拉德斯都算不上的家伙。”

被全军需处一致称为向导的年轻处长揉了揉眉心，天佑DGSE，这年头的主力特工怎么一个比一个令人头大，果然自己还是太年轻了做不来主管吗。“不管你是不是皮拉德斯，R，你都应该好好反思一下归还设备的事情。”

“啊，对。”格朗泰尔终于停下了转悠，把重心落回该有的地方，“这是安灼拉第几次在报告里责怪我不好好归还装备了？”

公白飞扫了一眼电脑屏幕，即便那个数字早就在他心里了：“第五次，也是你与安灼拉合作过的任务次数。而就算巴阿雷跟你同流合污在报告里含糊其辞，军需处也还是能知道你与你的常配军需官出任务的时候设备归还率也不高。”

“他竟然连我只是弄丢了耳机的那次也要小题大做？！”

“R……”

代号为R的特工举起双手做了个投降的手势：“我感到抱歉，真心的，但告诉我，飞儿，在军需处干了这么多年的你，难道不理解在任务中，很多时候设备的损耗是不可避免的吗？这就像是电车难题，要么是设备，要么是任务大局。”

军需官的嘴唇抿成了起来：“难道其他特工就不会遇到类似情况吗？可你的设备归还率远低于平均水平，上一次有着这么低设备归还率的特工已经被炒了。”

“我猜你指的是C。”格朗泰尔狡猾地笑了起来，“就算我是那之后才来的，不代表我不知道C的‘炒了’是从我们行动科转去了COMINT*(*Technical Directorate)。而且我还知道，当年C还干外勤时的军需官就是你，而且你们就是这么勾搭上的，所以由你来批评我的设备归还率，就好比让肯尼迪批评川普性别歧视一样。再说了，谁都知道我们的政府把太多的钱投给了我们DGSE，而不是国民教育啦、基础设施啦之类吃力不讨好、功劳还都会被地方政府揽走的地方，更不用说这个数目还在稳步上升，所以你们军需处远不至于窘迫到因为特工弄坏了设备而捉襟见肘。”

公白飞隔着眼镜盯着这个吊儿郎当的外勤特工看了许久，最后推了一下眼镜才回应：“我有时真是不明白L先生到底看上了你哪里，你完全不像那种想要为国效力的特工。”

“DGSE的招聘制度！”特工突然挥了一下胳膊，“你来告诉我，飞儿，DGSE是不是全法国数一数二偏见招聘的地方。而且我还敢打赌——以我对狄俄尼索斯的爱打赌——如果不是安灼拉太过天才，你们是绝对不可能考虑招这么一个对政府不满的家伙入伙的。但我倒是一直很好奇安灼拉为什么会愿意加入DGSE而不是自己搞革命，要我说以他的人格魅力和政治见解，在法国搞出大风浪简直是轻而易举，鉴于我们的玛丽法兰西虽然美如穆耳忒亚，但却又是贝罗娜*再世，她一个眼神就能让成百上千的年轻人为她举起三色旗、为她筑起街垒。啊，我爱《自由引导人民》，但我也恨《1830年7月27日》*。比起圣茹斯特，他甚至不会有偷窃自家的银器这种早年轶事；比起丹东，他才不会摇摆与极端派与温和派之间；比起德穆兰，他永远也不会写出《革命秘事片段》*；但他却会有圣茹斯特的自律和极端正确，有丹东的口才，有德穆兰的文笔。罗伯斯庇尔我就不说了哈哈，我只是想阐明，安灼拉若是生在两百年前，也许我还能有那么一点点相信恐怖统治时期不会发生。”

“我明白了，也许是因为你的口才。”温和如公白飞，虽然他还保持着语气的平静，但他收回了投向格朗泰尔视线，“是安灼拉在提交这次报告的时候拜托我跟你谈一谈设备归还的问题的，很明显他与你的直接交涉并不是那么……有成效。我不会否认安灼拉他有一点控制狂倾向，我也承认安灼拉他与圣茹斯特的相似之处，但他对你的设备归还率的愤怒，我很能共情。”

侃侃而谈的特工把手指交缠在一起：“那我也不会否认安灼拉跟我谈的时候我基本没听，可他又不是我的常配军需官，为什么偶尔和我合作就能让他对我看不顺眼成这样。”

“天佑法兰西！”公白飞痛苦地呻吟了一声，“不知为何，我相信你的‘我基本没听’那部分，毕竟你们每次合作的时候能在频道里吵得在其他特工和他们的军需官的频道里都能听得到，”——当然，这只是夸张手法——“那么我可以好奇一下为什么即便这样，这五次你都还是活着完成了任务？”

“你是在怀疑我的能力还是怀疑安灼拉的能力？”格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸，“吵架归吵架，任务归任务，虽然如果要让我为了安灼拉去死我也不是不乐意……你看，我就说我是皮拉德斯嘛！”

“这对话什么时候才是个头？”

“我不知道，我亲爱的议长先生，任何你觉得恰当的时候？”

“那就当我拜托你，下次，如果还有下次的话，与安灼拉合作的时候忍一忍你那毁掉、丢掉、忘记装备的天性？”公白飞突然明白了为什么博须埃会早早地秃顶，自己光是作行动科军需处的主管就已经能头疼成这样，博须埃作为L先生的私人秘书，一边要协调行动处内部的工作安排一边还要和L先生一起代表行动处面对拉帮结派错综复杂的DGSE，会掉头发也绝对合情合理了。

格朗泰尔摸了摸下巴，像是真的在考虑公白飞的请求，但他开口时说的却是：“你们有没有考虑过简单地不要让我和安灼拉一起出任务？”

虽然公白飞自己也有些惊讶，但他此时正在极力忍住从办公桌上随便拿起来什么东西丢出去的欲望，他强迫自己双手交握放在桌上：“我以为你才是那个每次巴阿雷休假的时候指明要安灼拉来作你的后勤军需官的人？”

“很高兴得知我们行动处如此尊重个人意愿。”格朗泰尔露出一个甜甜的笑容，站起身来，过于随意的灰色卫衣和牛仔裤根本无法让人意识到这个人是DGSE的主力外勤特工之一，“至于设备归还率，等到下一次我和安灼拉出任务的时候也许我会考虑的？虽然我觉得安灼拉大概已经腻烦了看着我这么个不尊重设备的家伙，所以也许根本没有下一次了呢。我大概也是知道安灼拉最喜欢与弗以伊搭档的。”

公白飞一时没有回答，他深深地看着格朗泰尔直到后者开始心里发毛，才无可奈何地叹了口气：“就这样吧，我也已经尽我所能了。”

格朗泰尔给他抛了个飞吻，步子轻快地离开了军需处主管的办公室。

可事实证明，这“下一次”来得还挺快，巴阿雷被调去跟一个在中东的大任务还没结束，而格朗泰尔又被分到了一个国内的小任务，接过任务的时候格朗泰尔头也没抬地对博须埃说自己要安灼拉作临时军需官。

后来格朗泰尔回想的时候承认博须埃好像的确是犹豫了一下才点头答应的。说来也是他自己犯傻了，安灼拉那样数一数二的军需官之所以没有与任何外勤特工绑定就是因为他太过优秀，需要他随时可以去跟进任何需要他的任务，而那次中东的任务安灼拉是不可能不在参与的。

而博须埃答应的原因也许是看在格朗泰尔与安灼拉在此之前合作的任务都完美完成，但格朗泰尔想破脑袋都不明白为什么安灼拉会愿意过来跟自己这个任务。

按理来说国内的任务应该是DGSI*的事情，但这次的情形有些微妙，情报显示有一个位于巴黎的半地下组织与境外恐怖组织有所联系，且已有一段时日，可能是被极端宗教主义者洗脑。但那些年轻人十分谨慎而狡猾，几乎没有留下任何线索或把柄所以一直未被逮捕。他们自己似乎也意识到被安全局盯上，最近一个月几乎不再活动，而且似乎有离开巴黎的动向，这事说大不大说小不小，那些年轻人没有显赫的社会地位，家庭也没什么特别的，但如果他们投奔了恐怖组织闹出新闻又会让政府头疼上一段时间。

最后上面还是决定要派个特工在这些年轻人离开巴黎之前对他们进行调查，如果有确凿的证据他们有什么特殊的计划的话，就可以走程序逮捕判刑了。

DGSI那边过来对接的情报员叫马吕斯，虽然在安全局里，不交换身份信息是约定俗成，但格朗泰尔愿意拿自己的马克杯发誓这家伙绝对才刚刚成年，简直像个实习生。看在上帝的份上，这孩子穿着西服的模样活像从充斥着尴尬、傻笑和粉红泡泡的青少年肥皂剧里的毕业舞会走出来的。

也许他还真是……毕竟这只是个可以预见地无聊的小任务，而格朗泰尔听说中东的那个大任务似乎跟之前DGSI的某个项目有关，牵扯出很多事情，直到现在DGSI还在进行庞杂的后续还有收尾工作，一个简单的对接并不需要高级情报员。这可能也是DGSI把这件事找借口推给他们DGSE的原因之一。

但这些都不重要，甚至比不上今天早上格朗泰尔喝的那杯加波本的咖啡重要（说起来那瓶专门用来加咖啡的波本喝完了，明天得记得带瓶新的）。不过格朗泰尔乐得做这个，只因为是安灼拉来作他这次的军需官。

格朗泰尔只觉得四样事物重要：烧酒，苦艾酒，烈性啤酒，还有安灼拉。

“您看到了什么？”

格朗泰尔的脊背因为听到那声音而不由自主地挺直了几分，他有些迫不及待地扭头看向来者，管他的“接头时应该装作互不认识”规矩，只有盲人才会在安灼拉在身边的时候不看着安灼拉。

但安灼拉没有并没有看他，格朗泰尔的阿波罗正平静地将目光投向面前的油画，不得不承认他的确把一个参观者的形象演得很好。格朗泰尔是喜欢博物馆和美术馆的，但这世上任何一样作品都比不上他眼前的美。忍不住吞咽了一下后开口，格朗泰尔从来不需要为自己的发言打腹稿：

“我看到那带着贝雷帽的孩子，先生，那将三色旗插在桥头时倒下的孩子。他是从玛丽安娜手里接过那面三色旗的吗？不是。是从克拉拉·莱辛手里接过来的吗？也许。他知道那面旗代表什么吗？当然，你随便去问一个和他年纪差不多的法国孩子他们都能给您一个‘自由、平等、博爱’的回答。但那些孩子们，还有阿莱尔，知道那到底是什么吗？他们所‘相信’的，真的是他们所相信的吗？”

阿波罗没有因为格朗泰尔的回答扭头，于是格朗泰尔得以继续用目光描摹他发尾的弧度，这金色可比任何宗教绘画上的金箔都好看。

“那是他们选择去相信的，无论在人生的哪个阶段，每个人都会有所信仰。”安灼拉毫不迟疑地回答，随即他顿了一下，终于侧过头来看了一眼身边的人，带着铁灰的绿色中的冷淡令格朗泰尔差点哆嗦了一下，“不，不是每个人，得除去你。”

格朗泰尔有些无法直视那双眸子，他挪开视线，琢磨起安灼拉今天穿的这件修身的黑色长外套是什么牌子，一边嘟哝：“我刚开始还想稀罕地说我同意来着，您说我是个没信仰的人可实在有些过于武断了。”

“我会说我们之前的交流已经足够体现你的世界观。”

“啊！您用了‘你’，是因为我们一起出过五次任务足够熟悉，或是您实在看不起我？您一定在想着‘犬儒主义’吧，为何不直接说出来而是用‘世界观’遮掩呢？如果要比较的话，我倒是会认为说一个人犬儒主义比说他没有信仰要温和上些许；这好比指责雨果为拿破仑三世投了票总比说他因为叛国所以要流亡会令他开心些许。而且呵，兴许哪怕是艾蕾什基伽尔*，也许也曾试图在冥界浇灌花朵哩。”

“……R。”

格朗泰尔有些不确定安灼拉是在带着怒气地喊他的名字，还是在带着怒气地发出一个感叹词；是在喊他的名字以结束这场没有意义的对话，还是在心里正式为格朗泰尔打上犬儒主义的标签。无论怎样，他都并不想这么快就结束这段对话：“既然选择相信什么是人们的自由，那您说那些早已成年的家伙为何不能自由地相信他们愿意去相信的东西呢？说实话，要是那是群未成年小孩，见过的世面不多世界观不成熟，我兴许还会觉得有点可惜。但对于一群成年了的家伙，相信什么追随什么是他们的自由，在如今的欧洲国家长大的他们怎么可能没听说过恐怖组织如何‘恐怖’，但他们在权衡之后做出了自己的选择，我可还要为他们鼓掌哩。”说罢，他又有了些对上安灼拉双目的勇气，那双眼睛还有眼睛里透出来的光和焰可实在是太美啦，就算因此烧了翅膀摔死，格朗泰尔也乐意。

“他们选择相信那些的同时也是选择了随之而来的后果，我们不过是那后果中的一部分。没有没有代价的自由，没有代价的自由便不是自由。”安灼拉的语调略微升高了一些，并且在说到“后果”的时候加重了语气，活脱脱是拿着红色十字形剑的米迦勒降下天罚时会有的模样。格朗泰尔猜测若不是因为他们还在卢浮宫中，他们大概已经正儿八经吵起来了。

安灼拉从未在与格朗泰尔针锋相对的讨论（或争论或争吵，Whatever）中词穷，这对格朗泰尔来说简直像毒品一样，除了带给他眩晕的愉悦之外还令他渴求更多，他愿意为安灼拉提鞋，愿意跪在安灼拉的脚下，只为能听到更多他的话语。格朗泰尔很确信自己会在某一天死在任务中，只因为在枪战时他分心去与安灼拉更好地争辩。

他张张嘴刚想继续，安灼拉的目光却又回到了《自由引导人民》上，同时从大衣内拿出一个看起来很简单的盒子递给格朗泰尔。“每次都在这幅画前，你喜欢这幅画。”

格朗泰尔接过盒子，打开一个缝隙，里面有一个窃听器、一把袖珍手枪以及一个应该是定位器的东西，他很快把盖子又合上，目光亦回到画上：“很高兴发现你还会关心我的喜好，但答案是否定的。”

“若我刚刚说的是‘你不喜欢这幅画’，你也会给一个否定的答案。”

呦嗬，天使长的语气有些咬牙切齿了，格朗泰尔对此不胜荣幸：“很高兴发现你原来这么了解我。”

安灼拉今天第二次看向格朗泰尔，目光依旧是冷淡的：“想要去了解一个怀疑论者只需要不去了解。定位器和窃听器都是常规的那种。枪录入了你的掌纹，只有你才能使用，如果弄丢了的话没有下一个。”

“我为什么需要关心那个？”

“因为我会确保巴阿雷不会再为你弄到第二把。”

格朗泰尔收起盒子在心里暗暗叹了口气，安灼拉是真的挺讨厌他的，还好起码没讨厌到在为他规划逃跑路线的时候顺势把他给弄死。

“祝你任务顺利，并且这次请将设备完好归还。”安灼拉没给格朗泰尔开启下一段争辩的机会，转身离开了。

请将设备完好归还？还站在画前的格朗泰尔忍不住晃动了一下身子，这还是头一次安灼拉在任务刚开始就告诫自己要好好对待装备。他想起了两周前公白飞与自己的对话，耸了耸肩，他又没有故意损坏设备，他只是不在乎而已。他也不是对军需处提供的设备有什么偏见所以不在乎那些高科技的玩意，他很一视同仁的，他什么都不在乎。

最后看了一眼《自由引导人民》，格朗泰尔冲着那作为大地的尸体堆点头致意：“致那些相信着什么的人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雨果大大的那个ER是俄瑞斯忒斯与皮拉德斯的形容  
> *俄瑞斯忒斯与皮拉德斯在祭坛争论，皮尔特·拉斯特曼，1614，现藏于荷兰国立博物馆，https://www.rijksmuseum.nl/en/collection/SK-A-2354  
> *文中所有对于政府的吐槽都来自Yes, Minister/Yes, Prime Minister，加上对法国政策的粗浅了解，如有不当还望谅解  
> *贝罗娜：罗马神话中的战争女神，战神马尔斯的妻子  
> *《自由引导人民》又名《1830年7月27日》  
> *是德穆兰的Fragment de l'histoire secrète de la Révolution，没看到有正式的中文译名就自己翻了一下orz这篇文章激烈地攻击吉伦特派和布里索是革命的敌人，导致许多人被捕，上断头台，并且污损了布里索的职业生涯，其成功成功大大影响了恐怖统治的建立。  
> *DGSI：General Directorate for Internal Security，国家内部安全局，管国内事务的  
> *艾蕾什基伽尔：美索不达米亚神话中的冥界女神


	2. 中

作为主力外勤特工，格朗泰尔以他在任何阶层的咖啡馆、酒吧或夜店都能迅速吃香的能力而出名，无论他是否会说当地的语言，他都能在最短的时间内得到自己需要的信息。

这次情形略微有些不同。

推开穆尚的门，格朗泰尔呼吸着混合了咖啡香气和绿植气息的空气，不得不强压下自己心中浮起的怀旧之情。还在上大学的时候，这里和柯林斯是他除了住处呆得最多的地方，比在校园里呆着的时间还要长。

也是因为在这里的所见所闻，让格朗泰尔有底气疑惑为什么安灼拉没有成为一个社会活动家——他自然不会是那些在穆尚后厅里指点江山激扬文字的大学生们的一员，他只是凭着和某个核心成员的关系（猜猜是谁？热安！格朗泰尔猜测可爱的小诗人与那群年轻人的共通点大概是同样喜欢做梦）去旁听过两次罢了。那样踌躇满志的社团可真不适合格朗泰尔，他在第二次去的时候实在没忍住和他们的头头——也就是安灼拉——吵了一架，说实话吵得还蛮酣畅的，格朗泰尔之所以还去了第二次可能就是为了吵那一架。在那之后，格朗泰尔没再去过他们的小会议（他还没没眼力见到那种地步），也逐渐淡忘了那社团成员们的模样，只有安灼拉的名字和样貌就像烙在了他的记忆中一样总是在莫名其妙的时候出现在格朗泰尔的脑海里。

他好奇过（好吧，是很好奇）安灼拉会在多久之后被现实收服，意识到这社会在本质上是无法改变的，唯一亘古不变的只有Vae victis*，那会是多妙的一本现实主义小说！格朗泰尔没想到自己还真能有幸看到这故事的后续，哈，曾经意气风发地批判政府不作为的年轻人，最后还是落到了进入政府机关为他曾经横眉冷对的人或事奔前走后，若安灼拉去的是DGSI就更妙了！那样的话他说不定还要为监视或镇压与当年的自己类似的年轻人而出力呢。

格朗泰尔自顾自抚掌笑了起来，一边坐到了靠窗的角落。自毕业之后，他就没来过拉丁区了，更不用说这他曾经无比熟悉的咖啡店，不知道菜单有改动多少……反正马吕斯告诉他用作身份确认的“巧克力芯可颂和加三个棉花糖的热可可”这两道是自己多年前就在穆尚看到过的（不过会有哪个巴黎的咖啡馆没有可颂吗？）。

找准时机示意那位戴着深红色贝雷帽的服务员来到桌前点单，格朗泰尔在说出那听起来就巧克力过量的点单内容时隐约觉得这大概是马吕斯自己的个人偏好，那男孩看起来就像那种看起来却波澜不惊却有强烈偏好与喜怒的类型。而他，格朗泰尔，并不是一个多热爱吃甜食的人，光点出这个内容都让他觉得嘴里发甜了。

戴着深红色贝雷帽的年轻女孩挑起眉毛：“看来您并不怎么喜欢甜的呀，先生。”格朗泰尔耸耸肩：“生活所迫，还能怎么办呢。”

“那再加一杯爱尔兰咖啡吧。”

OK，身份确认。格朗泰尔点点头：“恭敬不如从命。”

那个名字——或者假名——是爱潘妮的少女记下点单走向前台，格朗泰尔看着她熟练的动作不由得思量起这位游走在灰色区域的DGSI线人过得是怎样的生活。她比格朗泰尔料想的要年轻不少，大约是与马吕斯相仿的年纪，难道他们两人是在工作之外认识的？可格朗泰尔有些不太能想象出很明显出身优渥的马吕斯是如何在工作之外认识这样一位老练世故的少女的。爱潘妮是在DGSI盯上那些大学生之后来到穆尚工作的还是在此之前就在这里打工以补贴不替DGSI收集情报时的生活的？

格朗泰尔突然回神眨了眨眼，今天他的思维有些过于发散了，拿出一枚蓝牙耳机戴上并打开，格朗泰尔决定将此归罪于今早到现在他只喝了咖啡而还没摄入酒精。“早上好，阿波罗。”

“早上好，R，我看到你已经到穆尚了。”

“提前与线人接头确认一下情报细节总是好事，而且我永远不会对咖啡馆说不。”

“很高兴你没有因为这次任务的等级而不放在心上，我会对向导报告你的勤奋的。”

好的，这不太对劲。格朗泰尔开始迷惑而漫无目的地在咖啡店里四处张望以排解他此时此刻的迷茫。今天的安灼拉不太对劲，太温和了，虽然格朗泰尔承认自己由于回到穆尚而觉得心情较为愉快所以没有特意针对安灼拉，但这不能彻底解释安灼拉的平静。

“你毕业之后回到穆尚过吗？”

“什么？”

格朗泰尔很清楚耳机传来的那个问句并不是因为没听清他的话，于是他只是等待着，直到军需官带着点迷惑开口：

“没有，毕业之后我回家呆了几年，然后就被招过来了。”

格朗泰尔无意间问出的问题让他自己也起了兴趣：当年那个在穆尚后厅激昂的青年是怎么变成现在这么个国家机器里的一个金闪闪的齿轮的？更有意思的是，这齿轮嘴上还总是在谴责政府的各种行径，“你竟然没有继续组织ABC之友吗，那可是那几年学校里数一数二成功的社团。”

耳机那边沉默了一会儿：“你对我做了背景调查？”

“为什么不能是因为我们曾经是校友？”

“因为就算我们是校友，你也不是那种会在意ABC之友这类社团的人。”

听到安灼拉带着些许蔑视的声音，格朗泰尔这才觉得找回了点平日与安灼拉相处的感觉。“在理，而且你的确把我看得蛮透，但你对我的判断真的太少是正确的了。而你，还没有回答我的问题。”

“我说了，你不是那种会在意ABC之友社的人，那我觉得自己没必要回答你为什么我没有继续组织ABC之友。”

格朗泰尔该死地喜欢与安灼拉聊天，这就是为什么。“但我现在对我的临时军需官的人生履历很感兴趣。”

“不要因为你也许曾走错地方误入了ABC之友组织的集会就觉得你知道我们在做什么，请你把对你临时”——他加重了“临时”这个词的语气——“军需官的简历的好奇心转为对你需要监视的那些大学生的简历的好奇。”

啊哈，格朗泰尔愉快地意识到耳机那头传来的声音逐渐染上了怒气，这才对嘛。“那好，对他们的好奇。他们大都是我们的——或者你的，如果你介意我这么个美术史加法律双学位的家伙玷污了你们哲学加社会科学专业的校友关系的话——学弟学妹，从大二到大五不等，那两个大五的学生是因为休了一年的学去了利比亚当志愿者，除此之外还有三个人一同在假期去过叙利亚。这些你知我知，DGSI的信息真够全的，我没记错的话甚至还有那几个学生谁在穆尚打过工的信息。他们很可能是通过在穆尚打工的这个朋友把穆尚发展成了他们的常驻活动点，就像……”格朗泰尔迟疑了短短的一秒钟，神使鬼差地硬生生刹住了自己原本想说的话，而是说了，“很多小群体在发展初期时做的那样，但其实这样做保密效果并不好，在如今老大哥看顾下的安稳社会里，这种小动作太容易被发现并盯上啦，还不如在他们中某个人的公寓里呢。

“唉，安灼拉，你早些时候说我没有因为这次任务的等级而不放在心上，我可能得让你心碎啦。你看，人家恐怖组织又不会缺那么一两个人，而无论是法国还是世界上任何一个国家也不会缺那一两个人，大部分国家会直接剥夺投奔类似ISIS组织的人的公民身份，而政府要是有那么一点点在乎这类事的话也不过是因为这种新闻可能会带来政府对青少年的教育不力啦，地方警局不够敏锐啦之类的谴责。所以，我今天这么‘积极’，更多的原因可能还是穆尚这个地方，你瞧，对于一个美术生而言，咖啡店和酒吧就像是神庙一样。哦，谢谢您爱潘妮，想加入我吗？”

格朗泰尔露出一个无比真诚的笑容：“我是认真的，如果您能分担一下我这‘甜蜜的负担’我将感激不尽。”说着，他示意了一下那杯飘着棉花糖的热可可。

“虽然我没特别喜欢可可，但我喜欢您。”爱潘妮愉快地挑了一下眉毛，坐在了格朗泰尔的对面。只要他想，他能将一切安排得完美无缺，此时爱潘妮正需要一个看起来自然而然的、与他交换情报的机会。中午时分的咖啡店人并不多，而邀请有意的服务生一起喝点什么在年轻人之间是再常见不过的了。

他不是故意在发表一段言论之后突然转移对话对象让耳机那头的人想说话也不能说的，真的不是。

“这里不光是他们每周开会的地方，平时他们也会三三两两到这里来聊天放松，就像大学生们都会做的那样。但这两周我几乎没见到过他们在除了开会的时候来，只有他们每周四晚上的会议是照常的，所以这要么是他们正在换据点的过渡期，要么是……”

“他们正在紧张地计划什么，您是个敏锐的人。”格朗泰尔点了点头，混合的酒精和咖啡因让他觉得神清气爽了许多，“他们开会的时候能听到内容吗？”

爱潘妮咬住一只棉花糖摇了摇头，格朗泰尔耐心地等待她咀嚼完后才继续开口：“我并不……受欢迎，我是说，‘他们不喜欢会议有外人听到’的那种不受欢迎，除此之外他们都是随和的年轻人。但我听到过他们在平时在外面喝饮料时聊天内容，经常是政治相关。”

“啊哈……关心政治的圣战主义者。”格朗泰尔晃悠着脑袋，闲得心不在焉，“那两个在穆尚打工的学生呢，您认识他们吗？”

女孩很明显地犹豫了，她的手在马克杯的杯柄上放松又收紧，如此循环了两次之后她才开口：“认识其中一个，Keoni，我不知道还有另外一个他们中的人也在穆尚打工？Keoni他……是个很可爱的人，我是说，我很难想象他会想去加入恐怖组织，做那种事情。”

“哇哦，亲爱的小姐，您这是在为他们说话么。”格朗泰尔露出一个懒懒的笑容，看着深褐色头发的女孩脸上一闪而过的惊慌，但那只是一瞬间。爱潘妮并没有立刻辩解，她垂下眼神看了一眼手中的饮料，停顿了比方才更长的时间后开口：“可以这么说：我没有料到惯常的汇报会带来DGSE的特工。”

“放松，爱潘妮，放松，我不是Agent Smith，我只是来弄清楚那些年轻人到底是不是在计划去中东投奔恐怖组织的，线人是否还被the Matrix精确控制着不在我的职责范围、更不在我的兴趣范围之内。”格朗泰尔用温和的语气安抚着有些许紧张的女孩，现在他几乎可以确定爱潘妮并不是DGSI的编内线人，well，格朗泰尔承认他更喜欢跟这样的CI打交道，“那是个有趣的名字*，虽然也带着奇怪的讽刺意义哈哈……他还照常来打工吗？”

“是的，每周末和周一的白班。”爱潘妮看着格朗泰尔，是那种明显的评估眼神。被盯着的特工自顾自笑了笑将杯子里剩下的饮料一饮而尽，颇为利落地留下客观的小费后起身：“再占用您的时间我可就要愧疚了，谢谢您，亲爱的小姐。”

一走出咖啡馆，格朗泰尔就赶在耳机那边的人开口之前说：“我再问也没什么意义，安灼拉，别告诉我你听不出来那个女孩对我有防备心——虽然这倒令我蛮喜欢她的。”

“……那你有别的计划了吗。”安灼拉干巴巴地问，格朗泰尔猜测这可能是因为之前自己有意无意堵了他们即将开始的争辩。

格朗泰尔伸了个懒腰，正午巴黎的阳光已经略微有些刺眼了：“有窃听器啊，听一听不就一切都知道了，爱潘妮刚刚也说过他们已经不会在平时来穆尚了，我找个机会把窃听器在他们开会之前安在后厅就行了。而现在，我要做的是去柯林斯看看他们的灌肉鲤鱼是不是还像多年前一样美味。”说着，不务正业的特工轻车熟路地走上他曾经闭着眼睛都能认出的路线。

然后他意识到安灼拉过于安静了，链接并没有被切断，因为那微弱的电流声还在，一般来说当自己在任务期间做与任务无关的事情的时候安灼拉都会立刻切断链接的来着。格朗泰尔皱起眉头，他不是迟钝的人，察言观色并加以推测可以算是他除了喝酒之外最擅长的事情了，而安灼拉也不会是对自己的言行不谨慎的人，那么他还在线上唯一的原因只可能是：

“你觉得哪里不对吗。”

格朗泰尔心不在焉地问，他的目光追着阳光落在索邦教堂的尖顶上，他很清楚自己这句问话是可有可无的，没人能改变安灼拉要做或想做的事情，如果安灼拉不打算跟自己说这件事的话，追问上百遍也不会改变他的决定。

就在他转到朗比托街，看到柯林斯那三层楼高的米色墙面出现在视野内的时候，格朗泰尔再次听到了安灼拉的声音，听起来有些犹豫——接下来的事情也许可以解释安灼拉的反常？格朗泰尔兴致盎然地竖起了耳朵。

“这个任务，我觉得有些古怪，你看了DGSI给的文件了吗。”

“没有，我拿它垫马克杯了……”格朗泰尔快活地说，有时他也不确定自己这么做的意义何在，他抢在耳机那头有回应之前继续说，“看了看了，我还没没有职业操守到那种地步。如果你指的是他们字里行间都在尖叫着‘把他们给定罪’的古怪的话，我会说那根本算不上‘古怪’，别像个没见过麻瓜的巫师一样大惊小怪了，E，DGSI奉行的从来都是疑罪从无的反向版。”格朗泰尔走进柯林斯，花了两秒钟不动声色地打量店里的变化，然后在服务生的引导下走向一个安静的角落。

等服务生走开后，格朗泰尔一边看菜单一边继续：“如果你想问我对此有什么看法——我想你也能轻而易举猜到我的看法——我不关心，我到时候听到什么就如实上报什么，如果那些孩子正好那次会议聊到了他们的逃跑计划那算他们倒霉，若福尔图娜*青睐他们，那我也当然不会忤逆她手中的方向舵。”

耳机那边在格朗泰尔说完之后沉默了一会儿，格朗泰尔忍不住分心去听传来的呼吸声，心不在焉地想着安灼拉会有什么反应。

“你没明白我的意思，R，这不止是叛逃与否，我觉得这些学生可能牵扯到了别的事情里……”

“是你没明白我的意思，E，我说了‘我不关心’，无论是他们觉得投入圣战是个好的职业选择，又或者是有人陷害他们叛逃，我都不关心。我不会上赶着顺着他们的意思，但我也懒得去挖那些倒霉学生触了什么霉头。你上大学的时候来过柯林斯吗？”

耳机那边传来的呼吸加重了一些，格朗泰尔很乐意承认自己完全可以通过这判断出他偏爱的军需官此时此刻的情绪。“既然DGSI放心地把任务给了我们而不是自己内部处理，那就意味着他们确信按照正常流程调查的话，那些学生一定会被定罪。你知道的。”

“你上大学的时候来过柯林斯吗？如果没有的话那真是太可惜了，除了塞肉鲤鱼，这里的普罗旺斯鱼汤也是一绝，正宗的南方风味。”

“你知道，在面对电车难题的时候，不做出选择转头离开其实也是做下了一个选择。”安灼拉深呼吸了一下，缓慢地说，活脱脱像在宣读判决的法官。

格朗泰尔露齿而笑，虽然他知道安灼拉看不到：“做个犬儒主义者是选择吗？我不知道。”说罢，他举起手示意服务员点单。

耳机那头又进入了沉默，但格朗泰尔能通过呼吸声听出来安灼拉并不那么平静，正当他点完单准备继续与安灼拉的争辩时，耳机里的电流声突然断了，只剩下了彻底的死寂。特工耸了耸肩，虽然安灼拉不常这么做，但因为不愉快所以直接切断链接这种情况也不是没有先例。

格朗泰尔结账的时候，他忽然想起来安灼拉还没有回答他上大学的时候有没有来过柯林斯这个问题。

真是的，他是很认真地在问这个问题的来着。

第二天才是周四，格朗泰尔在周三晚上咖啡馆很热闹的时候举止自然地溜进后厅挑了个合适的地方安上了窃听器，离开之前还点了另一杯爱尔兰咖啡，与爱潘妮聊了几句。他没提半句任务相关，而是絮叨了很久穆尚的爱尔兰咖啡比以前好喝了是不是换了里面用的爱尔兰威士忌，随后还推荐给爱潘妮他曾经上大学时参加过的拳击社。在爱潘妮告诉他她的徒手搏击术在附近是数一数二的之后，格朗泰尔颇感兴趣地问她有没有兴趣找个时间打一次。

在他离开穆尚的时候，格朗泰尔能感觉到这位CI对自己的警惕心不再那么高了。他倒也不是故意为之，毕竟他的确没什么多了解那些大学生的兴趣，他对这个女孩好奇多了，但直接询问她是怎么成为DGSI线人的又未免有些过于越界了。

等到他回到酒店，打开路上买的那瓶白兰地的时候，格朗泰尔意识到从中午开始，安灼拉就没联系过自己了。他们以前在通讯中有远比这天中午要激烈的争吵——那种公白飞会从办公室里走到安灼拉身边介入调解的那种——但就算是那种情况下，安灼拉也不会这么久不与他联系，因为安灼拉作为尽职尽责的军需官的那一部分不会允许他太久不跟进外勤特工的状态（不过百分之五十的情况里他都是来检查格朗泰尔有没有喝醉到影响任务执行的程度的）。

吞咽第三杯白兰地的时候，格朗泰尔想到安灼拉可能是去自己分析这些倒霉的大学生牵扯进什么事情里去了。他竟没有早些想到！真傻。将杯里剩余的酒液倒入喉咙，格朗泰尔嘟嘟哝哝了几句类似“俄瑞斯忒斯也会被其他事情吸引去注意力而将皮拉德斯忘到脑后吗”的话。

他不明白。

他不明白安灼拉关心这些、做这些的意义是什么，你看，安灼拉他自己已经是政府机器中带着一丝神秘色彩并有那么一点重要性的零件了，他到底是为什么会一边为日夜算计着如何在控制群众与集中政权之间取得平衡的政府工作，一边还坚信着人民应该有说二加二等于四的自由的？他不会觉得自己不忠吗，或者虚伪？

格朗泰尔摇晃着玻璃杯中的浅褐色酒液，从胃里升腾起来的暖意让他变得懒懒的，但那并不会让他的思考就此迟缓下来。无论是“不忠”还是“虚伪”，用这两个形容词来形容安灼拉，都是格朗泰尔难以想象的，这简直像是……有人在告诉格朗泰尔二加二等于五一样。

不，那是个差劲的比喻。格朗泰尔用食指摩挲着酒杯边沿，跟自己较上了劲。

……像是阿波罗不再熠熠发光？

唔，还不赖。从来不会因为任务而中断酒精摄入的特工快活地将杯中剩余的白兰地一口吞下，却在下一秒看到自己顺手放在桌上的那沓DGSI的文件时觉得心情烦躁起来。如果安灼拉没把他的怀疑说出口该多好，这下可好了，只要是安灼拉提及的事情，格朗泰尔是没法不去留意的，况且他自己也不是没意识到。

他喜欢安灼拉，但有时他会忍不住怀疑自己喜欢的到底是那个真实存在的军需官，还是他在脑海里依着安灼拉的形象捏造出的一个什么偶像，某个永远不会被国家机器收服，永远相信明天、光明和未来，最后凛然地死在某个“没有黑暗的地方”，因而永远年轻的……

好的，这绝对是什么偶像崇拜。

格朗泰尔烦躁地揉了揉自己半长的棕色头发，他看得透别人，也看得透自己。他知道每次自己忍不住与安灼拉针锋相对时，只有一半是因为他觉得安灼拉的愤懑与努力毫无意义，另一半其实是出于安灼拉不再是当年他在穆尚后厅看到的那位米迦勒而带给格朗泰尔的恼火。换个角度来说，当年他在穆尚后厅看到的那位大天使都能被收编，这不就是再有力不过的“改变现状的努力毫无意义”的论证吗？

念及至此，特工忍不住再次拿起酒瓶倒酒，他的动作幅度有些大，玻璃碰撞发出的声音几乎令人觉得两者中有一个要碎掉。正在这当口，格朗泰尔随手放在桌上的耳机突然震动了起来，差点令正在倒酒的特工握着酒瓶的手松开。

——如果松开了的话十就有八九会耳机泡酒，然后这就是第六次格朗泰尔与安灼拉合作时弄坏设备，哈。

格朗泰尔闷闷地想着，慢吞吞地倒出适量的酒液，斤斤计较到那么一两滴，全然不顾正在震动的耳机。透明的浅褐色液体在瓶口几乎已经看不出颜色，欲滴未滴，被酒鬼晃来晃去着玩儿。

自然，呼叫是绝对不会停下的。

格朗泰尔重重地叹了口气，放下酒瓶带上耳机打开：“晚上好，阿波罗，你此时难道不应该在地球的另一边吗。”

“晚上好，R，看你的行程记录，我推测你已经按计划将窃听器放到穆尚后厅了。”

“所以你还打来做什么，不知道我正在玩扭扭乐呢吗。”格朗泰尔望着宾馆房间床头壁纸上的一点淡淡的污渍信口说到。

耳机那边短暂地沉默了一下，然后沉稳的声音再度传来：“就算你真的在玩扭扭乐，戴着耳机也不会造成什么影响。”

格朗泰尔想象了一下自己一边玩扭扭乐一边戴着耳机与安灼拉谈论任务的场景，然后哈哈大笑，当然，他很有可能也是在笑安灼拉那波澜不惊的语气。耳机那边一直安静地等他笑完才再次开口：“明天中午我会再次联系你确认无碍，晚上他们的小会议开始的时候我会同步在总部这边听窃听器传来的内容。”

“你去查了那些孩子卷进什么破事里面了吗？”格朗泰尔在安灼拉话音还没落的时候就发问，他的手在酒杯外沿收紧又松开。这次与安灼拉合作他感觉很不对，就像是拳头打在棉花上一样，在此之前，他以为自己与安灼拉在通讯频道里吵起来，然后被干巴巴地支援，最后任务结束回总部后被安灼拉冷眼相待是安灼拉厌恶的表现，而如今他才意识到安灼拉还愿意与他这个顽固的怀疑主义者争辩其实就还不算多厌恶。

冷漠淡然才是。

于是格朗泰尔不得不慌慌张张地抓住他第一时间能想到的、可以继续谈话的事物，哪怕他其实并不真的在意。

“我正在查，不劳你费心，喝你的苦艾酒去吧。”

格朗泰尔的银舌头像是黏在了上颚一样，他握住酒杯的手无法抑制地收紧。“只可惜我现在只有白兰地，什么时候一起喝一杯吗。还有，查的时候可要小心喽，你这可是在老大哥的眼皮子地下翻他的秘密。”

“谢谢你的提醒，R。如果没有其他事情的话，晚安。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己拳头打上的那团棉花同时还冷得像冰，传来的寒意逐渐蔓延至他的全身，令他颤抖，但下一秒他又不确定自己的颤抖是因为冷还是因为心底传来的莫名笑意，特工手中的酒杯因为他身子的抖动而几乎要泼洒出酒液来。

“晚安，阿波罗。”

电流声立刻消失，格朗泰尔强忍住笑意，毫无意义地对着空气继续说了一句：“你知道我信仰你。”说罢，他一边大笑一边喝下杯中的白兰地，一时间激烈的咳嗽和带着点疯劲的笑声充斥在不大的宾馆房间里。

格朗泰尔自认是个随遇而安的人，第二天中午他的临时军需官按计划来查岗的时候他颇为心情愉悦地配合了安灼拉直白简单的交谈。怎么说呢，一介凡人，总不能想着有目的性地激怒阿波罗吧！格朗泰尔把整个白天都花在了在曾经熟悉的大街小巷漫游这种不务正业的事情上。安灼拉对他态度的变化并没有带来太多失落或者挫败感，格朗泰尔只是在咬下第一口那馅料过于丰富的可丽饼时略微感慨了一下以后可能没人能酣畅淋漓地吵架了。

本来他信仰的也不是耳机那头的那位军需官嘛。

没忍住又回到柯林斯享用了一顿相对来说有些过早的晚餐之后，格朗泰尔再度回到了穆尚，带着速写本和一套铅笔。还别说，他那点美术底子做起伪装来百试百灵，更不用说写生的时候不停观察视野里的事物是再平常不过的操作了。

晚上的穆尚随着夜色渐浓逐渐失去了白天弥漫在店里的咖啡香气，代表着酒瓶的玻璃碰撞的声音占了主流。一般不会有人用酒配着写生，但这可是巴黎，而格朗泰尔热爱午后之死*。

当他开始细化爱潘妮的贝雷帽时，目标之一进入了穆尚，格朗泰尔眉毛都没抬一下，目光仍旧锁在吧台后的女孩身上。那个留着淡淡络腮胡但依旧看起来十分年轻的男孩自己走近了格朗泰尔目光聚集的女孩身边，微笑着打了个招呼聊了几句之后才走向后厅。爱潘妮作为线人的素质很好，格朗泰尔没看出来她有任何紧张或反常的迹象。低下头加深贝雷帽的颜色，格朗泰尔再次抬起视线的时候他发现爱潘妮正带着些紧张地看着自己，他疑惑地挑起眉毛，爱潘妮应该是不会向那些学生通风报信的，那她的反应就是纯粹出于不安了。

格朗泰尔暗笑了一下，如果是正式编内线人，是绝不可能有这种“不安”的——这也是为什么他更喜欢与编外线人打交道。

接下来的半个小时里，随着第二杯午后之死，这个小团体的其他成员也逐渐到达了，每个人都与爱潘妮打了招呼，那个有着黑色短卷发的“上帝的仁慈”还与女孩贴了个面。格朗泰尔愈发坚定了之前的推测，他甚至开始有那么一点庆幸爱潘妮尽管与那些学生关系很不错但还没被算在那个小团体里面——良心上背负一点点不安总比被老大哥盯上强些。

……她对这些大学生的在乎是因为人生的前十几年都没能得到温柔的关爱吗。格朗泰尔手中的铅笔突然停滞，编外线人的身份信息多少真假掺杂，更不用说爱潘妮并不是格朗泰尔的线人格朗泰尔没有她身份的查看权，但与马吕斯对接的时候那个男孩随口带过的“因为未成年减刑所以没像父母一样判了监禁”已经足以让格朗泰尔根据经验推测出很多东西。

与此同时，穆尚后厅里那些大学生们已经在三三两两讨论着什么了，格朗泰尔暂且放下了对于这个女孩的思考，专注于耳机里传来的对话。

都是些日常的对话，大学生们会有的，互相问候最近的课业任务、抱怨某位讲师的授课方式、上周在某个人家里的聚会、调笑小团体中的一对情侣……格朗泰尔在听着的同时手上的涂画并没有停歇，这个能力远在他成为特工之前他就很熟练了，边听有声书边画画是他平时的常规操作，毕竟艺术史和法律都是需要大量课外时间的专业，不一心多用根本没法毕业嘛。

当然，也是因为格朗泰尔并不特别在意那些学生们。

又过了一会儿，这个小团体的领头人终于推开了穆尚的前门，他戴着很薄的白色绒线帽，神情严肃步履飞快，格朗泰尔差点没能捕捉到他飞速地走入后厅的背影。就在这个青年走进后厅的那一刻，格朗泰尔耳中絮絮的闲聊声忽然沉寂下去，随即有个人喊了他的名字。

“David.”

这倒是个蛮合适的名字，格朗泰尔自从看到资料的时候就这么觉得了，以色列的大卫王，嗬。这声呼唤过去之后，房间里沉默了好一会儿，格朗泰尔只好百无聊赖地开始细化本来只是一张速写作品的阴影。

“我见过20 minutes*的记者了，她愿意爆料，但她同时也表示证据不够，不仅很有可能石沉大海，他们报社在考虑是否报道的时候也会因为这一因素而犹豫。”

格朗泰尔几乎要忍不住自己叹气的欲望，虽然他早就猜到这个任务正如安灼拉所说的那样肯定不简简单单是一群大学生计划叛逃中东，但真正确认的这一刻还是令他觉得心烦。而这个名为David的青年走路的背影还有声音与安灼拉的相似之处（虽然格朗泰尔觉得很大程度上是自己的心理因素在作祟）毫无疑问地加重了这心烦程度。

该死的，无论他们在计划爆料什么，都是没有意义的！

“可那些人渣就在我们说话的同时抹消证据！如果再不抓住时机扩大影响的话，这肮脏的勾当就更不可能被彻底破坏了！”

只要有利可图，无论再怎么被破坏都总会有后起之秀接过这“勾当”的！

“Zacharie，你冷静一点。有可能说服他们协助我们一起收集证据吗，我们的资源和人脉实在远远不够，就算我们按计划去实地追踪，只有我们的话不仅风险非常大，而且很有可能无功而……甚至再也回不来了。”

撇开个体记者不谈，这年头还有几家媒体真的关心社会问题？他们关心社会问题能给他们带来多少销量和名声，谢谢您哪！

“你让我怎么冷静，Kylian，这事关那么多妇女，还有孩子，孩子！”

烦躁的心情突然刹车，脑海里抑制不住的咆哮也一下子失了声音。尽管这么几年见过各种跨国犯罪，格朗泰尔的心还是忍不住揪了一下，他已经猜到这些年轻人发现了什么，而这又是如何与中东有关系的。

除了人口贩卖，还能是什么。

窃听器传来的声音已经变得混乱了起来，那些年轻人陷入了七嘴八舌的讨论中，而格朗泰尔则在心底迅速地整理着自己所知的DGSI目前那所谓“收尾工作”的信息。虽然他是个怀疑论者，也不相信政府（当然，他也不是无政府主义者），但他起码还是相信不至于整个DGSI都在对人口贩卖视若无睹。格朗泰尔倾向于这与某些暗处的交易和关键职位上的睁一只眼闭一只眼有关，拜托，他只是有那么一点怀疑论，不是重度阴谋论者。

但即便如此，想要找出一个或几个身处DGSI的关键人物参与这种勾当的证据并顺利曝光，对于一群大学生们来说谈何容易。这种事情交给有经验又有人脉的调查记者，或者他们特工，才有那么一些成功的概率嘛……哦对不起，他忘了由于市场经济的调控如今前者越来越少，后者则更多地要去帮政府处理关于军火贩子啦跨国黑帮啦之类的破事。

“冷静下来，伙伴们！”

在嘈杂的议论中，终于有一个沉稳的声音盖了过去，这似乎令那些年轻人安定了一些，但这可一点都无法减轻格朗泰尔的烦躁。那个名为David的少年冷静而逻辑清晰地大致转述了20 minutes的记者所提出的问题，并阐述了如今在国内他们无法进一步获得更多证据的现状，最后他语调平缓地再次提起去一切的源头收集证据的提案。这个计划他们肯定在最一开始就考虑过，不过凭着这么一群社会学或者政治学专业的大学生的见地，其中的风险和不确定性实在是显而易见。

格朗泰尔心不在焉地想着同时也在窃听的安灼拉此时大概只会比这些学生们更加愤怒。

……那他会不会后悔自己加入了DGSE呢。

会议剩余的时间里，那些大学生分成三组开始安排去人口贩卖的源头收集证据的具体计划，格朗泰尔则开始他的下一幅素描和第四杯午后之死。他在那些学生们收尾的时候起身结账，并将画着爱潘妮的那第一张素描送给了她。

安灼拉这晚一直没有与他说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vae victis：Those defeated in battle are entirely at the mercy of their conquerors and should not expect—or request—leniency. 把不幸给战败者。六月五号格朗泰尔在柯林斯的时候说的那个“…Vae victis，这就是法权”。  
> * Keoni：这个名字的寓意是God Is Gracious，上帝是仁慈的。  
> *福尔图娜：罗马神话中的时运女神，司掌人间的幸福和机遇。  
> *我为我有些原创角色的名字没有用中文而道歉。以及我要对法国政府说一声抱歉，无中生有给他们编了黑料【。】本文没有任何部分与现实有直接关系。  
> *午后之死：the Death in the Afternoon，135毫升冰镇香槟+45毫升苦艾酒，海明威老先生在他的《午后之死》里发明的。  
> *顺便，ABC里曾经的大学生们都是在位于拉丁区中心的索邦大学读的，我研究了索邦大学的专业之后发现之前的设定细节有bug，改正了一下，R是艺术史加法律双学位。  
> *20 minutes：一份针对法国通勤者的免费日报，引领法国免费报纸市场多年。


	3. 下

我们之前有提到过，格朗泰尔是个随遇而安的人，安灼拉不再愿意多搭理他并不怎么令他觉得痛苦，他也不会自找没趣。但回到DGSE整理任务报告的时候，格朗泰尔基于别的原因主动找了安灼拉。

“这是我这次的任务报告，我觉得你也许会想在提交你的报告之前看一下。”

扔下报告，说完这句话，格朗泰尔就头也不回地回自己的办公室去了。十分钟后，他的阿波罗就带着难得一见的惊疑神情出现在了他的办公室门口。看到安灼拉，格朗泰尔放下报纸（他正在玩今天报纸上的填字游戏），示意他关上门。

DGSE最优秀的军需官看起来有点心烦意乱，他用不必要的大力关上门——格朗泰尔猜外面的人估计会觉得他们又要吵架了——皱着眉沉默地盯着没形地坐在有着柔软靠垫的转椅里的特工。

就在格朗泰尔忍不住用目光描摹安灼拉的唇形的时候，他终于开口，同时举起手里那沓格朗泰尔的任务报告：“你这是什么意思？”

特工露出一个无辜的神情：“就是你看到的意思。”

安灼拉的眉头锁得更紧了，他总是皱着眉，以至于就算他不皱眉的时候眉头也有明显的纹路。“你略过了他们对DGSI的指控，还谎报了那些大学生的计划。”

“怎么，别告诉我小小地删减一下作为证据的监听记录这种小事会不在我们天才军需官的能力范围内。”格朗泰尔露齿而笑，心底升腾起的莫名快意令他有点晕晕乎乎。

“你这是在彻底背着他们的意思走，”安灼拉平缓地陈述，“你这个报告甚至比不上DGSI之前的情报对他们来说有用。”

“感谢你的高度总结，阿波罗。”像是被老师夸了的小学生一样，格朗泰尔兴奋地从座椅上站起身鞠了个花里胡哨的躬，“希望正巧合了你的意。”

安灼拉走近几步站到了办公桌前，呼吸急促，毫无疑问被激怒了，但这又并不是格朗泰尔熟悉的那种怒火：“你以为你在做什么，格朗泰尔，你以为……你！”被怒目而视的特工几乎要觉得那双总像在酝酿着风暴的铁灰绿色眸子中的火焰是切实可感的了，于是格朗泰尔举起双手作安抚状，虽然他脸上大大的、颇有挑衅意味的笑容并没有褪去：

“你以为我在做什么，阿波罗，嗯？以为我在讨好你？不会吧，原来你其实是纳西索斯吗！哦上帝啊，我看错你了吗？”说着他突然双手撑在桌子上倾身向前，一下子缩短了自己与安灼拉之间的距离，像是要看看对方的眼中是不是有水仙花似的。他在安灼拉来得及有所反应之前又一下子拉远了距离，“你以为我是因为你才这么做的，是吧。”

被诘问的军需官并没有松动，安灼拉只是继续沉默着盯着格朗泰尔，带着他一贯的执拗，抿紧的双唇线条坚毅。

而这只令后者觉得更加好笑，于是格朗泰尔毫不客气地笑出声来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，安灼拉啊安灼拉，你这次可得承认你虽然看透得了我，但你对我的判断总是出错。哈哈，可阿波罗本该是预言之神啊！怀疑主义与想做善事并不矛盾，我敬爱的牧羊人*，您！我愿意为你提鞋，我愿意追随你去死，但那个‘你’并不是你。说起来，这次我完好地归还了所有装备，其实也不是因为你的要求，那只是顺其自然地发生了而已。就像这报告！我只是咬着铅笔头想到，反正那些孩子迟早有一天会因为这现世的种种而放下他们脑袋里的乌托邦，那我们又何必成为带给他们牢狱之灾的推力呢？力所能及的一点小忙罢了，何乐而不为。”

说罢，格朗泰尔夸张地展开双臂，带着点沾沾自喜的意味。他承认自己为这在安灼拉的意料之外的发展而感到不道德的快乐。瞧瞧，那云石雕像一般的脸上的愤怒此时掺上了两分惊讶与窘迫，这如何能让格朗泰尔不笑出来。

“好，我承认，我不懂你在想什么。”安灼拉的手垂在身侧握成拳，眼中的风暴丝毫没有平息的迹象，但他的语气相比而言却十分平缓，“我的确很难理解你，格朗泰尔。此时我仍然感到无法抑制地愤怒，因为你毫无根据地擅自为那些年轻人下的定论，但我想也许我不应该像你给他们下定论一样给你下定论，所以我不会评价你的出发点，更何况我的确应该感谢你的报告。”说完，他深深吸了一口气，令自己更加平静，攥成拳的手也松开了，转而拿起之前被扔在桌上的、格朗泰尔写的任务报告，“我还需要你的报告……作为参考，希望你不介意我再借走一会儿。”

格朗泰尔愣愣地看着垂下视线翻报告的安灼拉，笑声梗在喉咙里，最后变成听起来十分可笑的、像是溺水了的咯咯声。他听到自己说“当然不介意，我把它给你不就是为了这个的吗”，但事实上那句话并没有经过他的大脑。

直到安灼拉离开他的办公室，留着门半掩而格朗泰尔因此感受到外面投进来的或好奇或担忧的视线时，特工才重新坐回椅子里，不由得小小地感慨虽然刚刚自己的行为按计划地出乎了安灼拉的意料，但安灼拉最后的态度也出乎了他的意料。

自嘲地笑了一声，格朗泰尔重新拿起报纸继续完成那填字游戏。于是没过多久，当公白飞闻讯特意“路过”格朗泰尔的办公室想要打听刚刚他与安灼拉发生了什么时，可敬可爱的向导被大写的R问了一个出自某世界名著里的鬼才会留意的细节地名词汇。

“你什么？”格朗泰尔有点难以置信地问，即便刚刚巴阿雷说的内容他听得很清楚。

“抱歉啦，我只是抱着试一试的心态问的，没想到博须埃竟然批准了！是L先生专门表示中东的这个大任务大家都投入了很多精力，所以额外的休假是可以酌情批准。”

“哦天杀的，为什么我没有被分配去那个任务而是在国内监视一群天真烂漫的大学生……”特工发出一声长长的呻吟，“所以你打算去哪？”

手机那头的声音无比欢快：“西班牙！哦，天呐，我永远爱巴塞罗那！弗依伊也申到了假期所以我们会一起，还有一个COMINT那边的朋友，呦吼——！大海我来了！”

“我嫉妒你巴阿雷，如果石化瞪视可以通过电流传播的话，你现在已经被我石化了。”格朗泰尔说着，却也忍不住微笑起来，“所以我猜我还得缺失我可爱的常配军需官一段时日了？”

“两周~R，你知道我爱你，如果不是因为巴塞罗那的阳光和大海，我是绝对不会抛弃你的！子弹都不行！对了，你猜怎么着，我听说安灼拉没申请休假还在连轴转，所以你看，我这是在为你制造机会哦。”

格朗泰尔饶有趣味地挑眉，他几乎可以想象出他的军需官挤眉弄眼的模样：“‘制造机会’……制造吵架机会吗。”

“你敢否认你们其实吵得很开心？”巴阿雷大笑，“好了，我快要登机了，我会给你带瓶雪利酒的，或者寄明信片——虽然我可能会比它更早回来。”

“玩得开心。”格朗泰尔笑着回答，切断了通话。在他能思考他到底还想不想与安灼拉合作之前，公白飞出现在了他的办公室门口，带着一份新的任务文件。

虽然这比天天玩填字游戏强，但格朗泰尔有些不太适应这个新任务的安排速度，第二天就出发？而且这次他甚至还没开口，公白飞就理所当然地说“这次你的军需官是安灼拉”并问他设备交接是否还安排在卢浮宫。

好吧……恭敬不如从命，格朗泰尔随遇而安。

于是，在刚交完上一个任务报告后的第四天，格朗泰尔就再次走入了卢浮宫：

“您看到了什么？”

格朗泰尔这次故意迟到了那么一分钟，他知道按安灼拉的秉性如果不提前的话也绝对会按时到接头点，故意迟到这么一点点他就能是问出这个问题的人了。

拜托，他这次特地要求微小地改动了一下接头点，想玩点有新意的也是可以被理解的吧。

阿波罗没有挪开他投向巨幅油画的视线，他的眉毛以那熟悉又好看的弧度皱起，像是真的被这个问题问住了一样。他沉默着，每当安灼拉沉默的时候，格朗泰尔都有一种伸手去触摸他唇线的欲望，想要确认那并不是硬质的石材勾勒出的似的。

安灼拉垂下了视线一秒钟，像是要下定什么决心似的，继而在重新望向这副人物构成复杂的油画的同时开口：“我看到进步。”

“呦，”格朗泰尔惊讶地眨眨眼，“我没记错的话，您是厌恶拿破仑的，我们之前聊到过这个，不止一次。我还以为他老人家的加冕典礼该是个标志性的、令您厌恶他的转折点呢。”是的，格朗泰尔这次要求在《拿破仑一世加冕大典》前交接，他没有特别细想自己这么要求的原因，也许他是不敢去想。

“你说的不错，我相信滑铁卢是他背叛共和国的因果报应，圣赫勒拿是他背离人民的咎由自取，但光就某个瞬间，某个‘人当为自己加冕’的瞬间，我的确看到了进步。而且也是他彻底清除了走向极端的雅各宾派，扶着法兰西面对虎视眈眈的反法联盟。”安灼拉的眉毛并没有放松下来，他望着那正为皇后加冕的矮个子皇帝的神情实在令人觉得他方才的那段话他自己都不完全确信。

“有进步也总有退步，瞬间算不上什么。”格朗泰尔嗤笑着说，“曾有多少人爱戴那位皇帝甚过他们自己的生命，将他当作天神来崇拜歌颂。波拿巴的的确确曾是法国的普罗米修斯，但哈，罗伯斯皮尔不也曾是么！可结果呢，他们都被腐蚀啦，啧啧，我不会说我不感到惋惜，但这就是现实，不是么。”说着，他突然展开双臂原地转了一圈，最后停在面对着安灼拉的方向，“这他妈就是现实啊，现实！”

最后那个词格朗泰尔说得声音有些过于大了，厅门边的工作人员快步走近低声表示了劝诫，很明了如何最有效地使用自己的微笑的特工真诚地表示了歉意并保证不会再以过高的声音说话。整个过程中，就站在格朗泰尔身边的安灼拉丝毫没有动作，依旧望着面前的画。

工作人员走远之后，安灼拉才对格朗泰尔的话做出了反应，他略有些迷惑地看着与他第七次合作的特工，像是欲言又止。格朗泰尔不知道自己此时此刻心底叫嚣着的期望里到底包裹着什么——他不知道自己在期待面前这早已失去大天使荣光的米迦勒什么，他分明不是格朗泰尔想要信仰的那个偶像。

格朗泰尔真希望他能自己握住自己的肩膀什么的，这样他就可以晃醒自己了。

“不必苛求他人。”安灼拉最后这么说到，他望着格朗泰尔，那神态毅然到了几乎生硬的地步。

格朗泰尔在几分钟之前才说过“瞬间算不上什么”这种话，但他清楚地意识到自己打脸了，就是由于该死的这样的一些瞬间，格朗泰尔才会时不时忘记这军需官如今只是一个DGSE的职工，而不是手握利剑完美无上的大天使。

选择“阿波罗”这个称呼，不过是个折衷罢了。阿波罗作为奥林匹斯山的神祗，形貌完美，却带有着私欲和瑕疵。格朗泰尔并不是有意识做出这些比较和选择的，不，他还没矫情到那个地步，这都是……下意识的，下意识但却无比恰当。恰当得令格朗泰尔总想哈哈大笑或者灌下一瓶烈性啤酒或者两者一道做。

他强行忍住那笑意（可不能再为工作人员带来困扰了），格朗泰尔用自己这辈子能做出的最迷惑的表情看着安灼拉，一字一顿地问：“那你自己呢？”

最后一个音令格朗泰尔觉得舌头抵着牙齿发疼，他可能说得有些过于用力了，但管他呢。格朗泰尔并没指望得到什么回答，他很快转过身，像是忽然被拿破仑或者约瑟芬迷住了似的盯着那油画看，一边伸出手：“请给我这次的装备，我亲爱的军需官。”

格朗泰尔，又称大写的R，二十大几，性别男，爱好酒，职业特工，正面对着哪怕是久经沙场的外勤特工都会觉得棘手紧张的局面，他却一点都不觉得慌。

他的冷静如他对酒精的迷恋一样闻名DGSE。面对危急情况要保持冷静是特工的基本素养，但格朗泰尔的冷静是远超那个程度的。与其称之为“冷静”，不如说是“不在乎”——我们是不是之前遇到过“不在乎”这个形容词，对，在陈述格朗泰尔对待设备的态度的时候——这正好与巴阿雷那唯恐天下不乱的性情契合。被与之合作过的外勤特工称为“魔鬼”的巴阿雷的各种异想天开到了格朗泰尔那边均会得到跃跃欲试的回应，面对各种极限操作的格朗泰尔总能冷静而饶有兴趣地完成那些不走寻常路的任务计划。

那句话怎么说的来着？Orphans always make the best recruits. 格朗泰尔一边悠然地回想着这句名言一边迅速环视这间有着一整面墙的落地窗的办公室思考出路。目光再次经过那工整宽阔的办公桌时格朗泰尔第二次（第一次是他刚进办公室观察环境的时候）忍不住分心于桌上那两张Georgia O’keeffe作品展的门票，在得知这次任务的地点时他就有计划顺便看看这个展了，谁知道任务期间的门票竟然都售空了！

“情报说他从不改变午休时的行动计划，他现在本应该还在楼下的咖啡店！我看过这栋楼的设计图，通风系统无法容纳你通过……”

格朗泰尔走近落地窗，他记得今天进入大厦的时候并没有看到任何外墙清洁工，那么翻出窗外的微弱可能可以完全排除在外。“冷静，阿波罗，事情总会有那么一些意料之外的发展，不然这世界多无趣啊！你觉得我躲在窗帘后面可以吗？”

耳机里传来深呼吸的声音，接着是直白的指令：“窗帘后面是唯一的选择，他还有几步就要到门口了。”

虽然躲在窗帘后面这听起来像是某种史前躲避手段，但在这种情况下实在没什么好抱怨的。格朗泰尔在心里感谢了一下这窗帘长到拖地，不用担心会露出脚什么的。安灼拉的声音依旧在他的耳边，迅速而有条不紊地陈述他想到的脱身方式，上帝啊，他说话的速度甚至比格朗泰尔心跳的速度要快上两倍。

“今天下午Adam的日程表是空的，意味着他短时间内没有离开办公室的计划，而如果等到下班的话，他一离开，办公室的防盗系统就会全面启动，你根本出不去……”

总可以跳窗的，格朗泰尔眨眨眼，他能感到自己的睫毛扫过紧贴着鼻尖的窗帘面料。

“……触发火警我已经在尝试了，大概还有五分钟才能破解，而且并不能确定火警响起的话他一定会离开办公室，去年有一次他们竞争公司的商业间谍在进退两难的时候就用了这个方法……”

哇，那可真是机智，如果不是现在不能出声的话格朗泰尔真想问问……

“……虽然被盗文件自带的加密令竞争公司最后竹篮打水一场空，但那之后他们不仅升级了火警系统，还对这办公室进行了顶级的防火处理，就算真的着火了，他完全可以呆在这里面等消防员到来。”

啊，这解释了为何安灼拉竟然需要花这么久黑进区区一个火警系统。

“假借合作对象打给前台喊他面谈也不可行，一般进行商谈都是他的合伙人出面。也许你刚刚不应该躲起来，虽然Adam严禁清洁工进入他的办公室，但他也不是会因此有过激反应的人——至少不会有到生命危险的那种地步。最末的选择，是你走出去承认你误入了他的办公室，因为害怕所以躲起来了。”

那可不一定，这公司没有任何一个清洁工有进Adam办公室的权限，格朗泰尔觉得自己被当作商业间谍直接扔出窗外的可能性非常可观。为了保住他们公司走私偷税的行为，天知道这些商人能做出什么事来。

“当然，这是最末的选择，另一个最末的选择是你在这里呆上一整个周末，等到下周一中午他出去吃午饭的时候再出去。不，总有办法可以让你出去的。有什么能让他离开办公室……你与巴阿雷用过的假报警我觉得对于他不会有用，而你今天也没背着降落伞……”

Wow，格朗泰尔忍不住晃了一下脑袋，他还真不知道自己与巴阿雷任务中的那些小“亮点”安灼拉竟然会知道并记得。降落伞那次可真是经典哈哈，虽然管理设备研发的若李在任务前和任务后都表示了强烈的不赞同，但没人能否认其中的酷炫。格朗泰尔的手指小幅度地来回动作着，目前这种他完全无法参与讨论的情况令他觉得十分烦躁，倒不是说他不信任安灼拉正全心全意在为他想办法，不是他觉得安灼拉不够聪明到能帮他想出办法，好像也不是出于某种“我的生命我做主”之类的主观能动性。

他大概只是想参与而已，想参与到安灼拉抱着热情投入精力的事情里。格朗泰尔在安灼拉一刻不停的提出可能性又排除的背景音中逐渐出神，开始思考如果像自己之前与公白飞说的那样，安灼拉生在五十年前，或者两百年前，成为法兰西街垒文化中的一员的话，他会不会乐于喊出反越战或者共和国万岁之类的口号，心甘情愿成为街垒中的一片棺材板。

啧，对于那些死在街垒上的青年们，能有张裹尸布就够不错的了，谈何棺材！

这想象一发不可收拾，沉浸在窗帘阴影中的格朗泰尔已经开始在脑海里描绘阴沉夜色笼罩下巴黎那曲折艰涩的巷道里，只有一星半点的光源使横亘着的庞然大物投下可怖的影子。但在这样沉闷绝望堪比深渊的氛围里，却有那么一个立于街垒顶上面容坚毅望着远方的领袖。

格朗泰尔愿意为了那个领袖去死，他甚至愿意为了看一眼这样的场景而去死。还有什么比明知绝境却依然坚定更美的呢。

——

“R！R！你在干什么，睡着了吗？！你赶快出去！！”

耳机里安灼拉突然拔高两个八度的喊声穿透了深夜巴黎的迷雾，令格朗泰尔差点浑身一抖，下意识地遵循安灼拉的指示走出窗帘，迅速穿过不知何时（格朗泰尔承认自己这个神分得实在是太过分了）空了的办公室回到了走廊上，按照计划中的撤退路线离开了大楼。

“你疯了吗，R，为什么会突然在任务期间这么心不在焉？这可是关乎你自己的！”

一离开大厦，安灼拉就再次带着怒火地质问基本算是已经任务完成了的格朗泰尔，而后者倒是更好奇：“你做了什么让他离开办公室的？”

“你……我装作是Georgia O’keeffe作品的管理机构，打电话给前台询问作为艺术爱好者的Adam有没有兴趣参与一个非公开作品展。”

格朗泰尔一边脱下身上清洁工的制服外套扔进地铁里的垃圾桶一边姿势别扭地鼓掌：“太妙了，阿波罗，太妙了哈哈哈，我有点后悔刚刚离开的时候没有顺手把他桌上那O’keeffe展的门票偷走啦。我是不是该庆幸一下我进入他办公室之后的多话？”

耳机那头的声音逐渐回到平时的沉着：“就算你没提到，我也可以在他最近的消费记录里发现这个。请好好保管那移动硬盘，你的返程航班是今晚六点五十的，希望你不会因为神游而错过飞机。”

“这么紧！看不到O’keeffe就算了，还不能让我在新墨西哥好好享受一下塔可和葡萄酒吗？”

“任务是任务，休假是休假，等你回来交完报告之后你想吃什么没人拦着你。”安灼拉竟然还有耐心回复这么一句，格朗泰尔很惊讶，但随即这位临时军需官就切断了链接，留特工一个人在新墨西哥的街头晃悠，物色着哪家小餐厅看起来更加正宗。

这次任务没有任何“交报告之前提前互相通一下气”的必要，所以回到法国报到并交还设备之后，格朗泰尔趁热打铁当天就糊弄完了任务报告，瞅准勤劳的、又在加班的公白飞还在办公室，敲响了他的门。

向导对于格朗泰尔在与安灼拉的第六次和第七次合作中都没有弄坏设备表示了极高的赞扬，哪怕格朗泰尔“谦虚地表示”这完全是因为任务的简单性也没有抹去军需处主管脸上慈祥的微笑。公白飞将报告归档好之后便表示自己也该下班了并起身收拾桌面，他顺便向格朗泰尔抱怨最近很多人都趁着之前那个中东大任务带来的休假放宽福利出去度假了，导致他这几天忙得要命。

“但是去他的，我也是要有一些放松的夜生活的。”极少说粗话的向导推着眼镜说粗话的样子令人觉得他说的其实是某种术语，“啊，说起来，上次你问我的那个填字游戏里的那个词语，你后来解出来了吗？很抱歉我似乎并不是一个合格的中土粉。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩：“我那天回家之后又翻出《未完的传说》看了看，正好也挺久没复习了。是Ard-galen，我不该记不得的。”

“啊！对，这么直白浅显的名字我竟然会忘记，都怪骤火之战，我只记得Anfauglith这个名字了。”向导皱了皱眉，格朗泰尔与他交换了一个“我懂”的眼神，“不说这个了，让我猜猜……这么急着交报告，明天不打算来了？”

“任务完成之后的第一天放假，这是不成文的规矩。”格朗泰尔举起双手作投降的姿势转了个圈儿。公白飞笑着拿起搭在椅背上的浅色风衣，一边推了外勤特工一把将后者往办公室门的方向推：“我会尽快给你安排下一个任务的，没有别的意思，最近人手真的很短缺。”

被推了一下的格朗泰尔慢吞吞地走向门口，同时回过头想再说点什么，还好他扭着头，不然他可能就要被风风火火走进来的那个人撞断鼻子了。“飞儿，好消息！他们在叙利亚已经锁定了两个拐卖窝点……嗷——！天呐，对不起！嗨，您好，您一定就是传说中的大写的R吧？”

被结结实实撞到侧脸的格朗泰尔捂住颧骨和耳朵，一时间有些反应不过来面前这位是如何如此迅速地经历“兴冲冲要与公白飞说什么”到“撞上人后的道歉”再到“自来熟地问好”三个阶段的。“您好，我的代号的确是R，但我没料到我出名到了要用‘传说中的’这样的形容词？”

黑发的年轻人露出一个颇有感染力的笑容并伸出手：“我叫古费拉克，COMINT部的。您的任务成功率和与之对应的胆大可是出了名的，当然，与天才军需官安灼拉的不对付也是出了名的。”

“哪里哪里，您还做外勤特工时的任务成功率也是出了名的，与军需处处长公白飞的办公室恋情也是出了名的。”格朗泰尔与曾经代号为C的外勤特工握手，微笑着回应。

突然被提及的无辜军需处处长摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴：“鉴于我正打算下班，两位可否不要站在我办公室门下寒暄？”说着，向导以他一如既往令人无法抗拒的温和微笑和紧逼的脚步把两个特工推出了自己办公室。

“我有听飞儿提起过你的设备归还率，”古费拉克先生自来熟地拍了一下格朗泰尔的肩膀，“我很感动我离开之后行动部能后继有人，促进军需处的产出。”

“原来您那么低的设备归还率是在为军需处着想。”格朗泰尔之前在楼里见到过几次古费拉克，但从未真正与他认识过。他知道那是古费拉克是因为那几次古费拉克正与公白飞腻在一起。不知道是不是因为之前已经脸熟，此时格朗泰尔觉得自己像是见过这位如今成为COMINT鬼才的前外勤特工很久了。

在古费拉克得以回应之前，曾经直接面对那对话中提到的“极低的设备归还率”的公白飞已经锁好了门，带着微笑插入了两人的对话：“为不负责任找借口是不可取的，德·古费拉克先生。”

“飞儿！我要生气了！”

格朗泰尔挑起眉毛，这他可不知道，“德·古费拉克先生”？也许这层身份是他最一开始进入DGSE的原因？不过比起这个，格朗泰尔其实更好奇最一开始古费拉克赶到公白飞办公室时正要告诉公白飞的那件事。虽然古费拉克以极快的反应速度开始了别的话题，但格朗泰尔觉得古费拉克自己肯定也清楚他已经听到了。

而对于某些特定的事情，格朗泰尔的好奇心能非常地重。

在意识到DGSI里可能有人在暗中放任或者推动来自中东的人口贩卖之后，格朗泰尔打赌以安灼拉的性子，是绝不可能坐视不管的——比叫罗德的妻子不要回头看所多玛城还不可能哩——但既然安灼拉还乖乖在DGSE接任务，格朗泰尔怎么都想不出来他能对此做什么。他还专门在社交网站上搜过两次，想看看安灼拉会不会通过匿名声援的方式自欺欺人，但一无所获。

不过如果刚刚古费拉克所说的是格朗泰尔想的那样的话，看来还是格朗泰尔之前想得太简单了。当然！以安灼拉的号召力，哪怕在最无望而淫邪的第九层地狱，兴许也还能净化出几个灵魂呢。这很安灼拉，格朗泰尔承认，与志同道合之人一起顶着可预见和不可预见的危险，义无反顾地投身所谓“正确”的事业，这完全是格朗泰尔理解中的安灼拉会做的事情，只有“在DGSE内部发展出同志”这部分实在是超出了格朗泰尔的预料。

……所以安灼拉其实还在做那些他上大学时就在做的事情吗。

像是有什么东西在格朗泰尔的大脑里闷闷地爆炸了一样，从字面意义上来说这可以被称作“梦想成真”，但用“梦想成真”来形容格朗泰尔此时正经历的又未免令人觉得有些不甚恰当，更何况格朗泰尔的脑海里还有一个声音正冷笑着提醒他有可能这些推测只是他自己因为过于渴望而盲目幻想得出的。

这种事情，能怎么确认呢，总不能走到安灼拉面前，问“嗨安灼拉，你是不是正瞒着DGSE偷偷摸摸进行自己的一些反政府的小计划”？格朗泰尔耸耸肩，但也许，只是也许，他能找机会旁敲侧击一下。不过这样做其实并没有什么意义的样子，因为无论安灼拉是出于实事求是还是出于对怀疑论者的不信任，他给出的回应都会是一样的“不”，而格朗泰尔并不会知道安灼拉到底是在实事求是还是在保持警惕。

此时此刻，走在正调笑着的古费拉克和公白飞身边，格朗泰尔突然升起一丝十分情绪化而不讲理的、对于刚认识几分钟的古费拉克的怨愤：如果他没有那么急冲冲地把 “叙利亚”和“拐卖窝点”说出口，就不会给格朗泰尔带来这么一片毫无用处的希望了。这好比之给一个将要面对米诺斯的迷宫、手无缚鸡之力的祭童一团线球一样好吧！

心烦意乱的格朗泰尔并不想继续和另外两个人呆在一起，正当他想找个借口不与他们同行到楼下时，公白飞突然挑起了一个新话题：“你之前说到的他们在叙利亚锁定了两个拐卖窝点，还顺利吗？”

“啊对！我怎么忘了这事儿，”古费拉克夸张地拍了一下脑袋，“还蛮顺利的，毕竟这次为了万无一失，去的可是外勤特工加军需官加我们COMINT的人，领袖是真的很看重这件事了。”

“那就好，我会转告那些孩子们让他们安心，他们还不是非常相信我们的插手是完全出于好意。”公白飞点点头，他与古费拉克都诡异地忽略了此时格朗泰尔正像见了鬼一样看着他们两个的神情。

而格朗泰尔觉得自己应该说点什么，于是他很戏剧化地清了一下嗓子，目的是为了提醒这对有着同一个老板的史密斯夫夫还有自己这么个外人在边上。古费拉克的目光投向了格朗泰尔，就在后者以为他要意识到自己的失言，像之前那样迅速转换话题时，古费拉克竟露出了怨妇一般的神态望向了公白飞，说：“你看，飞儿，大写的R都觉得你平时加班这么多，下了班却还要操心工作之外的‘让世界更加美好’事业，实在是太过度操劳了！说好的今晚去我们最喜欢的那家意大利餐厅，你可别想因为这个就赖掉。”

……

格朗泰尔开始怀疑古费拉克在最一开始是不是就是故意作出急迫的姿态冲进公白飞办公室说出那句话的，目的……总不能是为了确保公白飞今晚和他一起去意大利餐厅吃饭吧？格朗泰尔觉得自己不太能揣测清楚古费拉克的行为，这种情况在他现实中见到过的人里是极少出现的。

公白飞却似乎没觉得古费拉克的跳脱有多难以置信，在看了一眼古费拉克之后，公白飞给了格朗泰尔一个安抚性质的眼神，虽然他接下来说的话只令格朗泰尔更加迷惑：“大家都在为此努力并且觉得值得，弗以伊他们为此放弃了假期，而你自己花的精力也绝不会比我少。但如果你只是在担心今晚的晚餐的话，我当然不会放弃提前一周才能订到的位置。”

可能性在格朗泰尔的脑海里叫嚣着，像蜂鸟鼓动的翅膀一样不安分而令人心痒。古费拉克和公白飞最后那几句几乎放弃逻辑的对话唯一合理的解释就是他们在故意向格朗泰尔透露信息，可他们的意图会是什么？难道是安灼拉授意他们这么做，以转告格朗泰尔之前那个任务的后续吗？告诉自己这个怀疑论者，又为了什么呢？

当安灼拉的模样忽然又与格朗泰尔想要信仰的那个偶像的模样贴近的时候，无所信者毫无悬念地迟疑了。拜托，格朗泰尔可是个怀疑论者，如果连这么重大的事情都不持疑的话，他还算什么怀疑论者。

该死的，这是格朗泰尔这辈子最想相信的事。

……但这也是他最不想相信的事。因为你看，如果这是真的，安灼拉其实是个藏起了羽翼的米迦勒的话，那就意味着格朗泰尔最爱的这本现实主义小说追根究底是本浪漫主义小说，只是欲扬先抑了一下罢了！

无论如何，格朗泰尔都要把这件事弄清楚。

公白飞在两天后给他拿来新任务情报并通知格朗泰尔他这次的军需官依旧是安灼拉时的意味深长的眼神令格朗泰尔有一种自己被安排了的感觉。而当他再次站到《自由引导人民》面前的时候，格朗泰尔感到了他几天前躲在某医药公司高管办公室的窗帘后都没体会到的紧张。

“您看到了什么？”

再熟悉不过的声音和问题，在此之前的六次（除去《拿破仑一世加冕大典》那次），格朗泰尔每次都给出了不同的回答，并每次都成功引发与安灼拉的争辩。那六次回答他都没有打腹稿，可能是因为说出与安灼拉的三观相悖的话对于格朗泰尔来说过于自然。

但这第七次，也是格朗泰尔与安灼拉的第八次合作，他在走进卢浮宫之前就想好了回答。

“我看到了曾经在巴黎的街头筑起街垒的那些年轻人们，不光是这七月革命里的，还有这之后的二月革命，九四革命，巴黎公社，五月风暴……我有时会觉得用月份为起义或者革命命名对于法兰西来说是不够的，因为我们法国人实在是太爱起义啦！您看，若只说六月起义的话，没人知道我是在说1832年的那次，还是1848年的那次。1848年的那次似乎更为出名，但要我说的话，这两个六月起义并没有什么太大的不同，若是1832年的那些人们多活了个十六年的话，他们毫无疑问会再一次在一个六月筑起街垒。

“您说，那些在1832年牧月走上街头为拉马克将军送葬，同样也为他们自己送了葬的人们，是否也曾像你我这样站在这《1830年7月27日》面前过？与这副油画时隔两年或是时隔两百年，我们与他们有哪些不同？这人世进步了吗？您上次勉为其难地指出波拿巴也有他的进步之处，我并不否认，事实上，我很羡慕您这样总对‘进步’、‘明天’、‘光明’一类的词抱有坚定信念的人哩。那些搭起街垒的人们大都也是这样的吧！我说不好，先生，我说不好我会不会加入那些人，毕竟我自觉不是那种会专门走形式为拉马克将军送葬的人。但我又觉得，如果有那么一个人在那里，那个只要存在着就令我想要趋近追随的人在那里的话，别说一颗子弹，八颗子弹我都愿意为他承受。

“虽然听起来可能有些悖论，但没有希望的酒鬼，也会希望能看着一个带着充沛希望的大天使呢，先生。皮拉德斯并不要求任何回报，也不奢求俄瑞斯忒斯会在一切事情上与他观点一致。不，他只需要一个首肯，一个俄瑞斯忒斯同意他追随的首肯。”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，他的眉毛皱了起来，但不是被惹怒的那种皱眉，是混杂着惊讶的迷惑皱眉。格朗泰尔回望着安灼拉，他在等待一个回应。

无论那个回应是茫然疑问，愤然拒绝，还是峻然首肯，此时此刻格朗泰尔的情绪是他从未体会过的，这种把自己所有心绪和期望汇集起来，小心谨慎地融成一团似乎可以称作“信仰”的东西。不，这还不是信仰，这团并无定形的玩意虽然包裹着能灼伤人的情感，甚至可以像魔豆一样不需要照料就可以无穷无尽地生长，但它总得有能落脚的土壤才能实实在在生根发芽。

格朗泰尔突然意识到自己希望为这团不知道是什么的东西找到支撑点的欲望是多么强烈，于是他忍不住打破了沉寂：

“你允许吗？”

过了五秒钟，又或者是千万个瞬间。

安灼拉露出一个微笑。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阿波罗杀死了皮同后，宙斯罚他到色萨利为国王阿德墨托斯服务。阿波罗在那里放牧国王的牲口，得来很多跟牧羊有关的别名。  
> *写到“因为这现世的种种而放下他们脑袋里的乌托邦”的时候，我脑袋里自动响起too much heaven on their minds~  
> *法国大革命太乱了，看过书也是看完就忘【x】如有纰漏还请谅解并指教。  
> *两句废话：降落伞那个我脑海里的原型是White Collar里Neal偷换了画之后从顶楼跳下来在曼哈顿玩跳伞那段哈哈哈。棺材板那个比喻有点诡异，我想表达的是“搭建街垒的时候被用作街垒物理上的一部分的棺材板”和“陪着街垒青年一道死去的抽象意义上的棺材板”。  
> *中土nred人格上线一小下，因为那段的可读性并不太受是否有注释影响所以就不注释了。


	4. 外一篇

“所以那完全是你们两个即兴决定的？”

格朗泰尔有些怀疑人生地看着面前两个神态自若的家伙，看在上帝的份上，所以自己当时在《自由引导人民》前征求安灼拉的意见希望能加入ABC之友的时候，安灼拉其实对此一点心理准备都没有？

古费拉克抱着胸瘫在沙发靠背上，颇为理直气壮地说：“虽然安灼拉是领袖，但如果一件事情我与飞儿都拿定主意了的话，就算我们先斩后奏，安灼拉也是绝对不会反对的。”端坐在古费拉克身边的公白飞捧着红茶，他的眼镜在雾气里显得神秘兮兮：“而且我和C都很清楚安灼拉肯定不会拒绝你的加入，只是你一直没开口而已。最一开始见到你时我还有些不太确定，但当你与安灼拉在那次苏格兰大任务的通讯里争辩起来的时候，我百分之百确信了你就是当年那个跟他吵得令人难忘的美术史学生。”

“等等，什么？”格朗泰尔差点惊掉了手中的啤酒瓶，“‘当年那个美术史学生’？你不会是说……”

“不然你以为是什么？”一只手大力地拍上格朗泰尔的后背，对于格朗泰尔来说，巴阿雷的笑容从未如此刺眼过。他的常配军需官保持着那种笑容坐到了茶几边的椅子上，还拿着自己手里的酒瓶凑过来主动碰了一下格朗泰尔的那瓶。

格朗泰尔眯起眼睛，以一种全新的目光看了看巴阿雷，又看了看古费拉克和公白飞，然后他转过头看了看餐桌上正在打牌的弗伊以和博须埃，最后又把视线收了回来，看着一脸促狭的古费拉克开口：“所以，一直都是你们这群人？从大学到现在？而且你们居然还记得我？”

古费拉克刚张嘴还没来得及回答，另一个从门口传来的声音就插了进来：“你听起来除了惊讶还有些恼火？”

被抢了话的古费拉克冲着格朗泰尔坏笑着挑起眉毛，巴阿雷吹了一声口哨，连公白飞也眨了眨眼显然一副准备看好戏的模样。对此，格朗泰尔翻了个白眼后才回过头看向正在门口脱鞋的安灼拉，毫无芥蒂地回答：“您说对啦，大天使，可要知道，在此之前你可是我脑内某部现实主义小说的男主角呢！这下可好，这部小说一下子变成浪漫主义了，你说说看这样的事情会不会令‘作者’我恼火？”

巴阿雷吹了一声更响亮的口哨，弗伊以和博须埃的注意力也被吸引了过来。“我来简化一下：安灼拉是格朗泰尔脑内的男主角！”

古费拉克热烈鼓掌。

安灼拉（令格朗泰尔有些惊讶地）对着巴阿雷和古费拉克翻了个白眼（一个宗教问题：大天使会翻白眼吗），一边脱下大衣挂到门边已经满满当当的衣架上，然后迎着格朗泰尔那不为其他人的起哄而分心的专注眼神走向沙发边的四人。那双在室内暖色灯光下显得有些绿的浅蓝色眼睛是那么专注地盯着安灼拉，就好像刚刚那样戏谑的不是格朗泰尔一样。安灼拉意识到格朗泰尔在等待一个回答，这很有趣，格朗泰尔似乎总是想从他这里获得什么，从任务设备，到某种肯定、某种确认。

“即便怀疑主义的作者某个时候意识到这‘小说’是他所谓的‘浪漫主义小说’，他还是会继续怀疑这只是个披着浪漫主义的皮的现实主义故事，因为这个故事还没走到结局。如果我是所谓的‘男主角’的话，身在其中的我又怎么可能能知道这故事到底会有什么结局？

“而你，R，你现在也已经在这个故事里了，你也无从知道这个故事的结局。从另一个角度来说，我想我们的的确确是处于现实世界的，那从字面意义上来说，从你加入的那一刻起，这个故事对于你来说就还是个‘现实主义’的故事。”

格朗泰尔愣了一下，然后忽然拍着手大笑起来，他坐着的椅子剧烈地晃动着。“哎呦，哎呦！我以前还真不知道，安灼拉居然也会诡辩呢！‘从字面意义上来说’哈哈哈哈，我能笑到明年。”笑够了的特工趴在椅背上微微仰头望着已经站在他面前了的军需官，看起来慵懒却丝毫不失锋利，“我就当作这诡辩是为了安慰我这个倒霉‘作者’的心灵了，毕竟是我自己要求加入这个故事的，总是嫌弃这嫌弃那的话，福尔图娜大概要用羊角砸我喽。”

“飞儿，告诉我我不是唯一一个觉得这两人越来越像an old-married couple的。”

安灼拉和格朗泰尔一起瞪了古费拉克。公白飞擦了擦沾有雾气的眼镜，起身问安灼拉要咖啡还是茶。

“咖啡吧，今晚还要去机场接我们的诗人，疲劳驾驶可不好。”

“我有问过为什么热安会坐这么晚才到巴黎的航班吗？”博须埃看了一眼挂钟，问。

这是个光看字面意义的话再普通不过的问题，但却让格朗泰尔觉得头重脚轻：“如果我一直跟热安保持联系而不是毕业之后就随波逐流的话是不是……”

端着马克杯从厨房出来的公白飞听到这句话，给了格朗泰尔一个怜悯的微笑。安灼拉接过咖啡，坐到了格朗泰尔身边的椅子上，表情看起来是那种有点想笑但又理智上觉得没什么好笑的尴尬状态，于是他喝了一口咖啡来掩饰。格朗泰尔则仍处在对自己的记忆力的质疑中，看在上帝的份上，怎么会有这么多巧合？

“热安在COMINT，之前古费调去COMINT也是为了去和他在那边互相有个照应。DGSE各大部门之间的人员往来非常有限，所以你们之前从来没遇到过也是合情合理的。”博须埃颇为善解人意地拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，“更不用说他这半年都因为任务不在国内。”

“我相信这是现实世界了，”格朗泰尔嘟哝，“因为我是绝对不会在一个故事里加这么多巧合的。”

古费拉克继续大笑，格朗泰尔怀疑他是情景喜剧里的哄笑背景音。而安灼拉也放弃忍笑，挑起了嘴角，然后他忽然想起了什么似的，转向格朗泰尔：

“有一件事，R，虽然你算是加入我们了，但这件事我觉得还是需要强调一下。”

安灼拉的语气和神色都很严肃，格朗泰尔一不小心看入迷也配合地表情严肃了起来。

“以后不论是DGSE还是ABC的任务，please return the equipment in one piece。”

FIN


End file.
